Baekryeoh
Baekryeoh (Ko. 백려, Hanja: 白麗) is a extraterrestrial Korean Republic of Segmentum Asia, alongside its sister kingdom of Hwanjosun. It is the more liberal and xenophilic of the two. It encompasses the entirety of the planet Handan, but possesses no other planets. History Hidden Secrets Whereas the Westerners were embroiled in the conflict which would eventually evolve into the Terran War of Hegemonia, the Easterners had a bit different story. China's role as an Eastern hegemon has put some pressure on both Korea and Japan. Initially, the Koreans and the Japanese given their long-standing conflict found it difficult to cooperate, even with American coaxing. Ironically, the assimilation of America into the Socivm Amicorvm scared the Koreans and the Japanese into some sort of cooperation, although this was met with opposition from both sides. However, as the Socivm poised to win the Terran War of Hegemonia, China started to fear Socivm as well, and chose to partake in the alliance alongside the Taiwanese as well, both fearing the Socivm more than they hate the other nations. Korea as the smallest of the new alliance's members, had to have some sort of edge over the other two to have some sort of negotiating weight in the Sphere, and Korea did so by a massive investment in R&D that dwarved even say the entire budget of NASA, if the investment is considered by percentage of GDP. It resulted in short-term suffering, sparking riots as taxes skyrocketed to fund the program, but it resulted in a golden age of technology for the Koreans, allowing them things like very fast spaceships. Unknown to the other two, Korean developments were largely underground led by nationalists, and only the launch of the colonization vessels alarmed the bigger neighbors. Having advanced technologies, Korea now had an edge in negotiations, and China and Japan eventually acknowledged Korea as an equal in the political realms, giving it the control of Sphere's space programs. With that, the Koreans have launched more colonization vessels out, this time including some naturalized citizens (resulting in new family names, such as the Sa (沙, e.g. Sayaka 沙也可) of Japanese origins, and the alternate Kwak that uses the Chinese character 藿 used in China over the surname 郭, used in both China and Korea) from the neighbors as well, right before the Socivm turned and attacked the Asian countries in the second part of the Terran War of Hegemonia. Of these, the colonists of the former expedition that alerted China and Japan would form the Hwanjosun kingdom, and the colonists of cooperative expedition led by the Koreans before the Socivm attacks would form the Baekryeoh kingdom. Colonization The expedition that would lead to the foundation of Baekryeoh would leave at G2015, and given the Korean space technology that was developed, the Baekryeoh expedition would arrive at Handan at G2022. Whereas the colonization of Meizotere was largely heterogenous, and thus development sprawling, the Baekryeoh's foundings were far more homogenous and centralized. Rapid developments were thus possible, and its nominal Korean primacy kept the Hwanjosun friendly, and trade made the newly found nations quite prosperous. Although physical ethnic divisions occurred as ethnic groups tended to prefer to live amongst their own, the success of the colonialization attempt allowed only by cooperation kept the nationalist rivalry at bay, preventing a civil war, although the more extremist side of the population kept the old hatred a visible element in Baekryeoh society. The Mindae War Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before Hwanjosun discovered Baekryeoh's heterogeneity. Finding Baekryeoh a bastard nation that shamed the Korean race, the Hwanjosun launched a surprise attack at the Baekryeoh, attacking the space platform Hwapyeong. Angered by the belligerence, the Baekryeoh quickly mobilized, and it was mostly the members of the other two Asian ethnicities who were eager to draw Hwanjosun blood. Despite this, the central government operated largely by Koreans, and despite the Hwanjosun aggression, the Baekryeoh initially took it slow, only allowing for a few engagements to keep the hawks from fomenting rebellion. It was only after the failed attempt at an orbital drop attack at its capital did the Baekryeoh fully dedicate to an offensive war. Thankfully, the Baekryeoh technology was somewhat superior to the Hwanjosun ones, and with superior weaponries and production, Baekryeoh were able to check Hwanjosun attacks, nullifying their aggression by disabling the supply fleet at the asteroid belt that separated Handan from Hwansun. Although the Baekryeoh had planned on an all-out assault on Hwansun to take down the Hwanjosun, a new variable spun into play... Asia Eater Invasion The bloody feud between the Asian states were to be turned into utter chaos once the Asia Eater Infantid tribe entered the Hwanin system. One of the first Korean contact with the Asia Eater was the Asia Eater attack on the Baekryeoh main fleet at the asteroid turned fueling station Ma-Am, damaging the main fleet and causing enough ruckus to compromise Baekryeoh plans to attack Hwansun. Although the Hwanjosun attempted to occupy Ma-Am, the Asia Eaters stroke once again, harrying the Hwanjosun fleet giving the battered Baekryeoh fleet enough time to prepare, once again frustrating the Korean kingdoms' plans against one another. Despite the Asia Eater's strengths, the Korean kingdoms did not attempt to seek cease-fire, believing the Asian Eaters are variable enough. It was only the coordinated attacks which was dubbed the Seolnal invasion by the Baekryeoh, and the Gwansun invasion by the Hwanjosun did the kingdoms talk about cease-fire. The Infantid invasion ultimately failed, although the massive drop attacks on the respective planets caused significant damage to infrastructure as well as civilian lives. Whereas the political portion of the Baekryeoh continued to profess non-amity towards the Hwanjosun, the military thought differently, and secretly coordinated an joint operation against the Asia Eaters' main fleet. List of Presidents *Lee Tae Seon *Shang Gao Ming (Sang Go-Myeong) *Choi Seong-Man *Gwak Mong-Ju